1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface emitting semiconductor laser.
2. Related Background Art
Non-Patent Document (N. Nishiyama et al., Electronics Letters, vol. 39, no. 5, pp. 437-439, 2003) discloses a buried tunnel junction surface emitting laser. In the surface emitting laser, an AlInGaAs/InP distributed Bragg reflector (DBR), an active layer, an n-type InP layer for burying a tunnel junction, and a dielectric distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) are provided on an InP substrate. The dielectric distributed Bragg reflector is made of a-Si/Al2O3 and is provided on the n-type InP layer.